


Secret Santa Story - Snowball Fight

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXVSS17, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto likes snow. So, naturally, when it starts snowing, the first thing he does is to rope his new friends into a snowball fight.





	Secret Santa Story - Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/gifts).



> Hello EmeraldWaves! I am your Secret Santa! :D
> 
> You asked for   
> "Prompto is my favorite! But I love all the characters! Promptis, Ignoct, and Gladnis playing in the snow, maybe ice skating? Or a hot chocolate date? Something fluffy and cute is good with me!"
> 
> I decided to go with a snowball fight and more or less ambiguous pairings, I'm sorry I didn't go for anything NSFW, but I overdid it in the FFXV NSFW Week. ^^;; I hope you like it anyway!

School during the last months of the year was always... slow. A bit like chewing bubble gum, no matter if it was all sweet and never really lost its flavor. But the weather was cold and for Prompto that meant he had to jog all the way from home to school through the icy weather.

He didn't mind all that much, moving around warmed him up quickly, but it was still annoying to be both sweaty from running and cold from the weather. He spent most of his time outside, running to keep warm, or over at Noctis' to play games and escape the cold that he called his home. Plus, he didn't like to cause more costs for heating the  house he lived in, waiting for his parents to come home eventually.

Thus, Prompto didn't like winter all that much, especially not when it was all grey and dark and ugly.

That changed, however, once it started to snow.

Snow managed to make everything look warm and soft, despite the fact that everything was still very cold. Running through snow was hard, but Prompto liked the sound that the snow made under his shoes, the crunching and the creaking of the flakes beneath his feet. He liked how snow cut off the loud noises of the city, making Insomnia seem like a peaceful little city rather than a holed-up megalopolis that was too small for all the refugees coming in from the former territories. Prompto loved to stop here and there on his way to school, taking pictures of the little piles of snow on sign poles, handrails on bridges over streets and snow flakes falling in front of the signs of some illuminated restaurants. Those pictures usually turned out to look quite artistic and he had even sold one or two to his favorite coffee shop that had hung them on the wall as a decoration. Best way to get some free coffee in Prompto's opinion.

It was the middle of December, just one more week before the break before the New Year and as Prompto finished his morning run in sub-zero temperatures, the first snow of the year started to fall.

He was close to his home as it started, everything still dark except for where the streetlights illuminated his path, but he took an extra detour to catch the first snowflakes in his hands before he returned home to bundle up and get ready for school. Dressed in his uniform and ready to go he took out his phone and texted Noctis.

_GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD! GET UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT STARTED SNOWING AND THE TWO OF US ARE GOING TO HAVE A CLASSIC SNOWBALL FIGHT! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞₎₎=͟͟͞͞˳˚॰°ₒ৹๐_

He didn't get a reply, but it wasn't like Prompto expected Noctis to be up until the very last minute before their classes. If it wasn't for Ignis to kick him out of bed, he would probably sleep all day. He pitied the prince that he wasn't able to see the pristine snow, but would only encounter it once everybody had already trampled it down. Ah well. That was his loss.

Prompto hummed happily as he reached the gates of school, half an hour before class so that he could spend the rest of his free time fussing over the homework that he hadn't had time to do with how hard he was working out to keep his figure, especially after Noct had taken him to Kenny Crow's the night before and they had each had the large burger set and a strawberry milkshake. Nothing that Prompto would have chosen for himself, but Noctis had ordered for both of them, so he could hardly say no. Besides, it had tasted really great and Prompto had happily munched down all of it.

He still didn't quite know where Noctis put all of these calories. Sure, he talked about workout with Gladiolus and how exhausting all of that was, but somehow he didn't look like he worked out all day, other than Gladiolus, who was tall and intimidating and _scary_ Noct was, well, anything but all of that. So, until Prompto felt confident enough to approach Gladiolus to train him as well, he would have to run through the winter weather on his own to work off the calories from yummy, greasy food.

Stepping forward, he passed the line to the school grounds, just to be hit by something in the back of his neck. Thankfully, it was stopped by his thick scarf, but the ice started trickling down his neck, where it melted and Prompto wanted to scream from the cold on his back.

"What the hell?!" he cried and whirled around, just to see his best friend smirking at him, forming another snowball in his hand, protected by some expensive looking black leather. "Noct?"

"You promised me a snowball fight," the prince grinned, even as Ignis behind him rolled his eyes at the boy's childishness. "Suck it up, chocobutt."

"What the _hell_? Don't call me chocobutt!" Prompto protested, but he was already too excited that Noctis was obviously just as eager for a snowball fight than he was. He already found enough snow to form his own icy projectile and threw it before he even finished the sentence.

Noctis - that butt! - evaded his perfect aim by warping a few steps forward, more snow in his hand that Prompto could just so evade getting in his face by ducking himself. Unfortunately for the both of them, Prompto's snowball had caught Ignis on the shoulder, ruining that expensive looking black suit with a white stain that quickly turned wet.

"Hahaha, kid got you good!" Prompto almost missed Gladiolus's voice coming from the inside of the car that Ignis was still standing in front of. However, when the prince's tall bodyguard climbed out to join the advisor, he stared for a moment too long, just to be hit by another snowball from Noctis.

"This is nothing," Ignis said sourly, no matter how he tried not to let show how annoyed he was as he brushed the snow off his shoulder.

"Oh, it is. You're pissed," Gladiolus grinned, draping his arm lazily over the younger one's shoulder. "And you want revenge."

"...I'm above petty things like _revenge_ ," Ignis said between clenched teeth, and it was obvious that he need just one more push.

"Ignis, watch out!"

While the two older boys had been talking, the fight between the prince and his best friend had fired up so far that they were fighting tooth for a tooth now. Unfortunately, that had brought Prompto in the line of fire towards Ignis again and Noctis had a snowball of the size of a chocobo hurled at him, which the blond had evaded just so by ducking down. However, since Prompto was save, it meant that Ignis was wide open for the giant snowball. Really, Prompto didn't know why he had yelled a warning, there was absolutely no time or place for Ignis to flee to. The only good thing was that the snow had also hit Gladio square in the face where he hadn't hidden behind the bespectacled boy.

"That's it," Ignis growled, shaking snow off his glasses before he stepped forward, found a pile of snow and formed a small ball in his hands that he hauled with deadly precision at the prince.

"And STRIKE!" Gladiolus yelled, waving his arms accordingly, just to laugh as Noctis picked himself up from the ground again. The prince brushed the snow off his face and glared at his advisor and his shield, just to blink dumbstruck when another snowball hit Gladio so that it knocked his hat off his face. His head whipped around, just to find Prompto taking shelter behind a tree, shit-eating grin on his face.

"You little... just you wait, I'll make you regret that!" Gladio bellowed, stalking through the snow as Prompto yelled for help and retreated behind the walls of the school, trying to shake the big, scary shield in territory that he knew better.

That left Ignis and Noctis staring at each other.

"Noct..." Ignis started, trying to sound conciliatory, but there was also an undertone of threat in his tone.

Noctis took a deep breath, knowing that his next step would make the difference of peace and being on the receiving end of his advisor's wrath.

He threw another snowball before he took off after his best friend to help protect him from Gladio's rage.

It was never said that the crown prince of Lucis was a wise man.

As the last bell rang, Prompto and Noctis ended up sitting soaked in their respective classes, faces flushed from the cold outside, grinning from ear to ear. Prompto had convinced the prince and his entourage to go ice-skating with him later and he couldn't wait for the hot chocolate afterwards.

He liked days with snow, everything seemed so much easier then.


End file.
